You Choose
by Jarlyfan626
Summary: My version of current events. How far will Jason go to to keep Michael's secret? Can he sacrifice his best friend to do such. Franco challenges Jason's motivation, leaving him with an impossible decision. FINISHED - 6 parter.
1. Chapter 1

He read the piece of paper as the Zacchara informant lost consciousness lying on the hospital bed. Ronnie had been hit by the tag c077x in a vehicular assault, and fought the darkness due to rapid blood loss to deliver Jason that message. He had to know what it meant, there had to be more. Franco was a freak that believed they were one in the same; that Jason lived off of the adrenaline he got from killing people and it seemed his mission was to prove to Jason that he was right; that death was more important to him than life.

"What do you have there?" Dante asked noticing Jason pick someone up from the windowsill. Dante had asked Lulu to go home. It scared him that she had walked in on Franco sitting at Ronnie's bedside. She needed to be somewhere safe, and at that moment it was away from him.

"Another message." Jason indicated and ran from the room. Franco had left the hospital; that much was obvious. He raced as fast as he could to the restaurant that Sonny had purchased as their corporate headquarters.

"He couldn't wait." The host told Jason as soon as he walked through the door. Jason didn't have to say anything to him before he handed over the sealed envelope; the next part of the artists' convoluted plot to get Jason chase him down and do his bidding.

Jason opened the package, and what he saw brought shivers into his spine. The pink infant hat, with Josslyn's name embroidered across the rim. "When did he leave? Did he say anything else?!" Jason pressed.

"He left about a half hour ago, he simply stated 'he couldn't wait.' Why? What is it?"

"My Goddaughter's." Part of him wanted to cry. It was one thing that Franco already had Michael's fate in his hands, but she was month old child he was playing games with. He hadn't told Carly about Franco yet. She was already stressed about Michael's lack of concern for killing his stepmother, and his outbursts to both Johnny Zacchara and Lucky Spencer, the last thing she needed was finding out there was a witness to the crime they were trying desperately to hide.

He had no choice now. Franco was threatening her, and threatening her daughter. He needed to tell her to keep her safe. His next stop was to Harborview Drive. He rushed to her front door pounding on it until it opened.

"What are you doing here?" Her Aussie of a husband answered with his daughter coddled in his arms.

"I need to talk to Carly." Jason answered anxiously.

"She's not here."

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Actually, she mentioned meeting up with you."

"What?!?!" It had been a week since he had talked to her. He was busy looking into Franco's whereabouts to find out where he was and what he knew after the picture of Claudia's death was brought to his front door.

"She said she got a text message, and she supposed to meet you somewhere. It was about Michael."

"Did she say where?"

"No."

"Do you have her phone?" Jason asked desperately.

"No, she brought it with her. What the hell is going on, Morgan? Is Carly in trouble?"

Jason nodded his head. That must have been the message, 'you choose' but what? Carly or what? What else could Franco have that Jason would want, the choice was Carly; it had to be Carly. "Don't worry about it, I'm going to get her back." Jason replied confidently.

"No, Morgan, you're going to tell me now, where is my wife?" Jax demanded.

"It's up to me." Jason responded before taking off. Franco didn't leave him with a next step which meant that he was trusting Jason to know where to find him. He was going to start with the place that he first disrespected him; the plaza where the exhibit was held.

"Wow, you're slower than I thought." Franco replied grinning ear to ear. Jason was falling in line just the way he wanted it.

Jason started pulling for his handgun.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that if I were you." Franco stopped him.

"What do you want?"

"Now that's more like it!"

"What's my choice?"

"Handsome and smart, wow, people just don't give you enough credit, do they?"

Jason glared back, reminding himself that if he wanted to see Carly again, despite the insatiable urge, he had to keep the gun tucked tightly in place.

"Okay, okay, so not much with the small talk, I got the message. See, I'm just a little curious, and I guess I really wanted to test my theory. The night Claudia died, you… you were sloppy." The creep shook his finger at him. "You were focused on one thing, and I question your motivation. I mean, obviously what you wanted was in that cabin, but the question is what you wanted? Claudia dead or Carly alive? I mean, was that a mission of life or death?"

"I don't know…"

"Jason, Jason, Jason, I know you, you are a man of little words, who lets his actions speak for him. So, here's the deal. You choose. I will give you the location of Claudia's dead body for you to do whatever you wish with. Hide it again, throw it into the harbor, but protect that secret of yours or I will tell you where to find your friend.

"The catch, of course." Franco continued. "Is that you only get one. I really have no use for a dead body, they don't photograph well. So if you chose Carly, I would need to give Claudia over to PCPD. If you chose Claudia, Carly dies. There is option three, you kill me right now, but then you're guaranteeing the police find Claudia and Carly doesn't make it through the night."

"You're sick." Jason replied.

"I'll give you some time. In 24 hours I'll make contact and you tell me your choice. Oh, and don't get anyone else involved."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason stumbled with his keys outside the penthouse door until he realized that it was unlocked. Carefully he opened it, with his hand on his holster.

"Did you find Franco?" Sam asked decorating a tree on his pool table. "I know this isn't typically your thing, I just…"

Jason took a breath; he was still getting used to having her around again, and normally would have loved coming home to her warm smile. That night seeing her and the tree just reminded him of the family he had to give up so long ago; the family that was going to be ripped apart regardless of what he decided.

"Sam, I'm sorry, a situation came up and I need to be alone."

"Is this something I can help with?" She asked. Sam knew how much the Franco situation was getting to him; how he was doubting himself and she didn't want to leave him when he was that vulnerable.

"No." He insisted. Franco was clear. No one else could be involved.

Sam approached him to give him a kiss goodbye which Jason shrugged off. Getting the message she made her way to the door; opening it to find Michael on the other side.

"Where's my mom?" Michael demanded.

"I'm working on that." Jason answered him.

"Wait, Franco has Carly?" Sam assumed. Jason shot Sam a vicious glance.

"Who, what? That artist guy that came to town? What would he want with my mom?" Michael questioned. "Jason, what's going on?"

"Okay, fine, both of you sit down." Jason demanded and then looked outside his door to make sure the guard was the only one nearby. "Yes, Franco has Carly and I will get her back, but I need you both to do something for me."

"Anything." Sam replied.

"Go along with whatever I say. No matter what happens next." Jason instructed. "Michael, you were never at that cabin and you have no idea what happened to Claudia. Sam, after leaving the police station you didn't see me that night."

"Yeah, that's the story." Sam replied. "I don't understand…"

"Just stick to that."

"You're scaring me, what's happening next?" Sam questioned.

"I have to confess." Jason replied solemnly. He took the ride home to think about the alternative. Too much time had elapsed to claim defense; if Michael was convicted he would spend the better part of his life behind bars. Jason couldn't let that happen; Carly wouldn't stand for it. She would rather lay down her own life than to let that happen. The only way for him to end the investigation once the body was found was to give them someone to put behind bars for it. "I found Claudia at the cabin after Sam, Carly, and the baby left to go to the hospital; I snuck up behind her and hit her across the head with an axe handle and then burnt down the cabin to cover it up."

"Wait, what's going on? I can't let you take the fall." Michael responded.

"Yes, you can." Jason argued. "I made the mistake of trying to cover this up; let me be the one to deal with the fall out."


	3. Chapter 3

After convincing Sam and Michael that he had to do it his way, Jason took the opportunity to be alone. He sat on the couch, opening the black box which kept his most treasured mementos. He stared at a picture of him, Carly, and Michael on the beach of Florida wishing that they never came back. Every decision since then had been a mistake, and now he was in the position where he was forced to choose between them.

Jason heard another knock on his door. He sat quietly hoping whoever it was would go away.

"Jason, it's Dominic, I know you're in there." He heard from outside.

He took a breath, shaking his head, but getting up and opening the door letting Sonny's latest foot soldier inside.

"Did you figure out what the note meant?" Dante asked.

Jason nodded his head.

"Well?" Dante pressed. "Look, I get that you're this dark knight that works alone, but I've ran into this guy before. He's not good news, and if I'm right the people we care about could be in major trouble."

"They already are." Jason responded. "What do you know about him?"

"What is he asking for?" Dante countered.

"He has Claudia's body. He's threatening to lead the cops to it unless I tell him not to."

"That's your choice? Claudia or…?"

"Carly; he has her, and he's going to kill her if I choose to cover-up the Claudia mess."

"You wouldn't actually let Carly die to save Sonny from going to prison?" Dante questioned.

"No?" Jason responded inquisitively.

"Sonny didn't do it?"

"No." Jason replied.

Dante could not imagine Jason letting Carly take the fall for him either.

"It doesn't matter; I've already made my decision. I made a mistake covering Claudia's death, and now it's for me to pay for the cover."

"That's sweet, but unless you can provide proof you did it, you're not going to get charged." Dante responded.

"I will if I confess." Jason argued.

"No, the PCPD will never buy that the hitman would confess all just because a corpse showed up. I'm sorry; it's going to look even more like a cover-up. Besides, if the body arises Sonny will be the one taking the hit." Dante explained.

"What do you mean? What do you know?" Jason asked suddenly very suspicious of Mr. Dominic Porelli.

"Sonny asked me about finding out more about the guy that sent you that picture. I decided to ask one of the moles if the cops had come up with anything. It looks like there's a case building against Sonny for Claudia's murder. So far everything is circumstantial, but if a body shows up…"

"Dammit!" Jason threw a glass across the room. "What kind of evidence?"

"I don't know, something about a bloody shirt and a tape recording. Why? Who are you trying so hard to cover for?" Dante pressed harder.

"Michael." Jason replied. "Michael killed Claudia, and Franco knows about it."

Dante attempted to keep himself from gasping as the story unfolded in front of him. The pieces were starting to make sense; people's reactions, and how it was handled. He had been so focused on wanting to build that case against Sonny that he had never considered there was another alternative. "Sonny has to be the one to take the fall, if he doesn't, the cops will keep digging, and they will figure out the truth." He warned him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason took his bike out for a ride. He knew he should be resting; it was Franco's game and he was going to need his energy to play it, but anytime he closed his eyes he saw his best friend bound, gagged, cold, and alone. He couldn't bear the idea of seeing her like that, and he couldn't handle being securely wrapped in his comforter when she was out there somewhere. He didn't want to wait the 24 hours; he knew his answer before Franco offered him the question.

He rode around aimlessly as fast as he could get with nobody else on the road, and ended up there. The place they met; the place they shared each other mind, body, and soul.

"What can I get you?" Coleman offered as he was about to close down.

Jason pointed over at the beer bottle sitting in the fridge. Coleman popped off the top and handed it over.

"Girl troubles?" He assumed.

"Kind of." Jason answered.

"I figured, Ms. McCall was here earlier and she looked about as heartbroken as you appear now."

Jason wasn't sure how to respond. It hadn't crossed his mind how his reaction would effect Sam. He knew she wasn't happy about him giving up his freedom and their future together to save Carly, but he hadn't figured it ran deeper than that. Sam saw what the rest of the world knew; what Franco knew. The one person he could use to truly get to Jason; to screw him up, and mess with his head was Carly.

"What happened this time?" Coleman asked figuring another case of infidelity between them. Coleman could write stories on what he saw come through the doors of Jake's; the love, despair, and heartbreak between couples. Romances started and ended their long before he owned the joint.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to shoot a couple balls over there." Jason replied; he had never been the lay your soul out on your sleeve type of a person.

"Stay as long as you would like. Just lock the door before you leave." Coleman instructed catching the hint.

"Thanks." Jason replied setting the game up, and striking the cue as hard as he could scattering the balls across the table.


	5. Chapter 5

"Chips and dip?" Franco offered the mob enforcer once again.

Jason took the bait and stuck his hand into the bowl tasting the spinach dip he had set out. Last time he was there Jason snubbed Franco's hospitality focusing in on what the man knew about Michael's involvement in Claudia's death. He hadn't realized until after he left the offense in which the artist took to his dismissal.

"You can learn." Franco smiled. "I thought the rumors of brain damage were slightly exaggerated. With that, I suppose we should get back to business, what have you chosen?"  
"I want to know where Carly is." Jason replied without hesitation.

"You disappoint, Morgan. I would have put money on the dead body, but your wish is my command." He responded handing Jason a slip of paper with an address on it.

As soon as it was in his clutches Jason darted off to find her. The address was North on 86, just past the cabin where Carly delivered Josslyn. The scenery brought back images of that night, and he was faced with the same fear and uncertainty he had felt. His heart had dropped when he heard Dr. Lee tell Jax that Carly could die if she gave birth naturally. When looking for her he had no clue what he was going to find. He feared what Claudia might do to her, and even more so, how her own body may reject her.

He pulled his truck aside at the address of yet another cabin, just north of the one he had burnt to a cinder. Jason knocked on the door not wanting to make the same mistake he did when he drew his gun out on a woman and her two unsuspecting children. When there was no answer he slowly opened the door to what looked like an exact replica of the scene he had left that night. The couch was empty, with a tarp laid over a figure on the floor by the entrance, and a basket dropped nearby. He thought he was going to go into a panic at the sight of an arm stretched out with Claudia's bracelet across the wrist.

'No, no, this isn't happening.' Jason thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason had no idea who he was dealing with; which meant he had no idea what to expect from this guy. Jason made himself count to ten and breath deeply before lifting the tarp.

He let out a gasp of relief when he exposed the mannequin. Underneath her was a picture of the old warehouse that had been abandoned for the past year and a half. He couldn't help but feel it was a trap, but he was going to follow the clues wherever they took to find her.

As he arrived he found Carly bound to a chair with a gag in her mouth sitting in the exact spot where Michael had been shot. She was screeching, trying to tell him something. As he approached he heard the safety pulled on a gun behind him.

"Don't move." Franco insisted.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it." Jason replied. He was getting sick of the games.

"No, I'm not going to do that. Instead I thought I would take away everything that matters to you, like you did to me."

"I don't even know you." Jason argued.

"Yes, you do. I told you, Jason. We are the same! It's crazy, isn't it, what a little plastic surgery can do? Now he was a master, a true artist." Franco started rambling. "I suppose you don't know that your friend Detective Dante Falconeri arrested me, well… okay, not me, but him a few years back. That guy was sick, but really going somewhere. Can you believe that this could be considered art?" He asked throwing a picture of Claudia's body in Jason's face.

"You're not Franco." Jason surmised.

"There is no more Franco."

"If this is about me, then let Carly go." Jason begged.

"Why would I do that? The both of you stole my son from me, just to get him shot in this very spot. Imagine my surprise when I come back to town to witness Michael with his hands drenched in blood? And then I give you the choice to put him first, and you pick the slut again!"

"AJ?" Jason questioned. It couldn't be; his brother was dead.

"Bingo. What's wrong, you don't recognize me? Not too bad, huh?"

"I wouldn't let Michael take the fall, you have to believe me." Jason argued.

"Oh really? Do you think the Almighty Sonny Corinthos is going to take it? Don't worry, Claudia's body won't be found. I made sure of that. Just like the Joey Limbo fiasco, I handled it for you. I wouldn't want anyone to think the Golden Boy has lost his touch."

"What do you want from me?" Jason demanded.

"This." He raised his gun in Carly's direction pulling the trigger. Jason watched as her body fell forward limp as a red stain grew over her heart.

"Carly!!!" He ran to her untying her from the chair allowing her to fall freely into his grasp. Jason pulled her into his chest as the tears fell from his face; nothing else mattered. He watched as Franco, or AJ, gave his Ms. America wave and walked away into the night.

The sirens drew near as he held on to her lifeless body. She was gone the moment the bullet penetrated and Jason knew it, but he couldn't let go. He didn't know how to live without her.

THE END


End file.
